Anything Could Happen
by AlexTheTaco
Summary: Just like the title anything could happen ; Who is Wally's new girlfriend? What will Kuki do to get Wally to be hers? What's going on? What's this talk about Australia? Who's Jake? Who's getting divorced? Will Hoagie ever be funny? All of this mixed into one interesting story! R&R Please and Thank you! P.S. I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Wally has a girlfriend?

"WALLY!" Kuki screeched while searching their new TND tree house for her beloved best friend. Kuki and Wally were now 14 years of age. They were accepted into the TND along with their dear friends, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, and Nigel Uno.

"Wally?" Kuki questioned as she stepped into Wally's room. The room was completely empty; the blonde headed Aussie was nowhere to be found. Kuki scratched her head in confusion, "Where is he?" she thought while walking out of his room, "All the guys are here, so he can't be out having a guy's day." Kuki then walked to Abby's room not knowing if she was out too. When she got to Abby's room she peered into the door only to see her friend with headphones in her ears, bobbing her head to the beat of the music. "Hmmm…" Kuki thought as an evil smirk formed from her lips. Kuki slyly crawled around the floor making sure Abby didn't see her. Kuki crawled underneath Abby's bed and tried her hardest not to giggle. She knew Abby believed strongly in the paranormal…Kuki then tugged on Abby's blanket, pulling it underneath the bed with her. Abby's eyes were filled with fear as she grabbed her pillow and started hitting the air. "AHHHH GHOSTS, GET AWAY, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! AGHHH!" Abby screeched while toppling onto the floor still screaming at the "ghosts". Kuki busted up in a state of laughter. "Holy Mother of Jesus, calm down Abs, I was just messing with you!" she continued to laugh at Abby. "Oh, holy chicken nuggets, that was hilarious!" After about ten minutes Kuki stopped laughing and looked up to see Abby glaring, Kuki smiled a cheesy smile and Abby couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So what is it that you had to scare the crud out of Abby for?" Abby asked with a playful glare. Kuki giggled.

"Well, I wanted to know if you knew where Wally is!?"

"Wally? Oh, he's at his girlfriend Tara's house!"

Kuki was shocked, "girlfriend?" she thought to herself, "since when did Wally have a girlfriend, I always thought that…" she continued to think in her mind until Abby interrupted her thoughts.

"Kuki?" Abby asked when she saw tears forming at the rims of Kuki's eyes.

"Kuki, are you ok?"

Kuki looked up at Abby with small tears going down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuki walked past Abby and continued down the halls until she made it to the exit of the tree house. "I've gotta find Wally, I have to tell him." Kuki said quietly to herself before leaving the tree house.

**Kuki POV**

I started walking to Wally's house, it was a warm afternoon, an afternoon I should have been spending with Wally, learning how to skateboard or kicking Wally's butt in video games.

Who is this Tara anyway? I've never met her. She came out of nowhere and just stole MY Wally away from me, she should be warned, I'm not giving up Wally without a fight.

I arrived at Wally's house after ten minutes of walking. I suddenly felt nervous, Should I really tell him? This is his first girlfriend. Sure, He ruined my relationship with Ace last year, but it did help me realize that I didn't love Ace, I love…

"Kuki?" questioned a familiar accent.

I turned around with a huge smile on my face "Wall-" I stopped myself. Standing there was Wally holding a nicely tanned hand. The hand belonged to a pretty girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. That's the moment I realized I had no chance, If I told Wally how I felt about him now…I would be laughed at or I would possibly lose my best friend, The boy I had feelings for, strong feelings that I can't seem to shake off. If I told him now…I would probably lose the boy I think I love.

I finally came out of my thoughts to see Wally with an odd expression on his face.

"Uh…You ok Kooks?" he asked in a caring tone while looking into my eyes to make sure I wouldn't lie to him.

I attempted to lie anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wally!" I exclaimed while laughing a fake giggle.

Wally didn't believe me for one second.

"Excuse me Tara, I've got to talk to Kuki for a minute."

"Alright Wally!" Tara said in a happy tone.

Wally smiled at her before turning to me and dragging me off into his backyard.

"Kuki, what's wrong?" He questioned me in a serious tone.

"Nothing really Wally, I just feel like my heart is breaking, and I don't know how to fix it…"

Wally looked deeply concerned, "Who hurt yah heart Kooks?"

Crap. Uh, make something up Kuki! Come on think!

"No one did, it's just….I lost the orange rainbow monkey you got me for my 8th birthday!" I said, lying through my teeth.

Wally smiled slightly before hugging me.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said while I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Alright….So uh, why didn't you tell me about Tara?" I questioned.

"I didn't? My bad, I thought I did!" Wally chuckled, "Sorry Kooks, I've just been distracted lately…."

I bit my bottom lip seeing the dreamy look on his face as he thought about his new girlfriend.

"…Do you love her?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I-I think I do…." He said nervously.

My heart felt shattered. How could he love someone else? I'm in love with him…How did this happen, how did I let this happen…?

Questions like this buzzed around my head. No reasonable answer appeared in my head.

"So what do you say Kooks?" He asked.

Uh oh, I wasn't listening to a word he was saying, Damn it Kuki! Stop going into LaLa land!

"What do I say about what?"

"Will you come to Karaoke with me and Tara tomorrow? I'm going to be inviting Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel as well so you can all get to know Tara."

"Oh, yeah sure Wally," I said a bit sad, "Anyways, I better get going, I'm staying over at Abby's house tonight." I glanced over at Tara, "Have fun."

Wally smiled, "I will, Bye Kooks."

I walked away at a quick pace until Wally's house disappeared behind the hill.

Did I ever truly fall in love with Wally? If you fall IN love with someone, aren't they supposed to love you back? My thoughts jumbled up inside my head until my knees grew weak and I had a major headache. Suddenly I could hear a song start playing in my head….

_They say two wrongs are never right,_

_But nothing's final._

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears, and still I smile._

_When you run too fast you never see the color of every memory,_

_Slow down the world, live another day._

_I remember how it used to be,_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams,_

_I told myself don't look back, this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_I remember every piece of me,_

_Everything was perfect and complete._

_So I'm gonna take it, One day at a time, _

_One day at a time._

Kuki sighed a huge sigh, "Wally, why don't you love me?"

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows,_

_It's easier to stop and let it go._

_So, I remember how it used to be,_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams,_

_I remember every piece of me,_

_Everything was perfect and complete._

_So I'm gonna take it, One day at a time,_

_One day at a time._

**No POV**

Kuki's eyes were red, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and it didn't look like the flow of tears would stop anytime soon.

Kuki sniffled as she wiped the tears away, "Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time." And with that, Kuki started walking over to Abby's house for their weekly sleepover.

So….What did you guys think? xD It's my very first story on here and I'd like to think that it was good but if it wasn't, please tell me! There will be more to come because I absolutely love Kuki and Wally stories! And, uh *cough cough* there might be more side couples in this story, just thought you should know! Alright, Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate all reviews!

~AlexTheTaco


	2. Abby's Advice

Kuki arrived at Abby's house with a tear-stained face. She waited outside Abby's house for ten minutes trying to hold back the tears and let her face to return to its normal skin tone. Ten minutes passed by quicker than lightning as Kuki came to a realization that she would not be able to stop crying. She sighed heavily.

"Abby is my best friend." She said quietly to herself. "I can tell her anything." Kuki said while walking toward the door. As Kuki raised her small fist to the wooden red door, she heard footsteps walking on the pavement behind her.

"Kuki?" Abby questioned while walking up to her best friend.

Kuki wouldn't turn around; she lost all her nerve again. "How am I going to tell Abby what's wrong. I'd have to tell her that I've had a crush on Wally since we were seven…Even if she's my best friend, I don't know if I want her knowing that." Kuki thought to herself deep in thought.

As Kuki remained unresponsive, Abby began to get more and more curious.

"Kuki? Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

Kuki slowly turned around, tears streaming down her reddened face.

Abby became deeply worried and concerned. "Kuki, what's wrong?" she asked in a gentle yet urgent voice.

Kuki sniffled slightly before answering. "Abby can we go inside?"

Abby nodded while opening the door and gesturing Kuki to go inside. Kuki smiled a bit and walked into Abby's home with Abby following not far behind. They walked upstairs into Abby's room and shut the door.

"So tell Abby what's going on."

"Weeeeeell…." Kuki began.

"Girl, just spit it out."

"Ok." Kuki sighed loudly. "Abby, I've liked Wally ever since we were seven years old, I'm mad and hurt because I have been flirting with him and trying to get his attention for seven years Abs, SEVEN! And…I'm confused."

Abby raised her eyebrow slightly, "Go on."

Kuki bit her lip, "I thought I was in love with him, but, if your IN love with someone…wouldn't they love you back."

Abby took in Kuki's words staying deep in thought for until Kuki's awkward cough brought her back down to earth.

"Kuki, I've wanted you and Wally to be together for so long, it's actually hard to believe that you aren't together. I know you must feel hurt and mad at Tara. I know that he should be with you Kuki but first, accept that he isn't, and just try being his best friend that he can definitely talk to about anything, be the girl that can make him laugh no matter what, it's not where you wanted to be but it will definitely help, and when Tara screws up, he'll realize he should have been with you all this time. I know that you two will end up together, and when you do, you can say that you loved him first."

Kuki smiled at the thought and wiped away her tears, "Thanks Abs."

"No problem Kuki." Abby said while smiling at Kuki. "So…" Abby started, "I'm willing to sacrifice one of our weekly sleepovers if you want to go hang out with Wally."

"Abby, you're the best! But also, I don't think I can be alone with him, I might say something stupid. Maybe we can tell Wally and Hoagie to meet us at the TND tree house and then we can just all hang out."

"Good idea Kuki! Want me to text Wally?"

"No thanks Abby, I've got it!"

Kuki started to think of what to say and when she finally figured out what she would say she started typing out her message rapidly with a little bit of her tongue sticking out, determined on typing as fast as she could without flaw.

_Hey Wally, Wanna hang out with me and Abby? __ ~RainbowMonkeys_

_Sure Kooks! I'll bring Hoagie so him and Abby can flirtatiously flirt like always. ;) ~WallyIsKool_

_Lol! Wally! Hush it! What if Abby looks over my shoulder and reads our texts, she's with me you know! ~RainbowMonkeys_

_Well then tell her I say Abby and Hoagie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ~WallyIsKool_

_Rotfl, She actually read that…OMG! Lol she's blushing redder than you do when I hug you! ~RainbowMonkeys _

_Err...Kooks I don't blush when you hug me ~WallyIsKool_

_Yeah you do Wally! Remember a few months back when we were at that water park and I taught you how to swim? ~RainbowMonkeys_

_NO! Because that never happened! I taught myself how to swim years ago! ~WallyIsKool_

_Nah uh! ~RainbowMonkeys_

_Yeah huh! ~WallyIsKool_

_Alright fine, I'll hug you again when we see each other in a few hours! ~RainbowMonkeys_

_NO! DON'T! Err dangit Kooks, Alright you cruddy Sheila I do blush when you hug me. What can I say Kuki, you're a really pretty girl and your hugs are nice…~WallyIsKool_

Kuki's eyes widened, she really didn't know how to respond to a compliment from Wally since…he didn't compliment her much.

_Uh…Thanks Wally! __ Well I'll see you soon! Bye for now! ~RainbowMonkeys_

So that's Chapter two! Thank you all of you who reviewed, I will continue updating my story! love you guys :D 3

~AlexTheTaco


	3. One of the Guys

**Wally POV**

CRUD! What's wrong with me!? Now Kuki probably thinks I'm a weirdo stalker...Wally, I can't believe you complimented her, she doesn't like you! Ughhhh...Also...I'm with Tara now. I'm so confused. I mean, I really don't know what to do, all these years I know I have liked Kuki, but Tara...Tara is funny and sweet, and she's easy to hang out with because she's like one of the guys. There isn't anything wrong with Kuki though...In fact, she's pretty perfect. But I'm actually with Tara and day by day, I think I'm slowly falling in love with her.

I sighed heavily while looking in the mirror. Even though years have gone by, I still look the same, except now I'm actually tall.

You know who else hasn't changed much? Kuki. She's still the same crazy, rainbow monkey loving, green sweater wearing, pretty girl that she's always been. And even though I shouldn't, I love her too...maybe a little more than Tara. Kuki and I, we have a lot of history, and even though I'll never admit it to her face, I love her warm bear hugs and her ignorant questions, I even love her rainbow monkey obsession. All of her traits are what makes her Kuki, and even though she can get SUPER annoying, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

Crud! I haven't been paying attention to the time. Well, I better start walking to the TND tree house.

**No POV**

Kuki and Abby were already walking to the tree house in silence. Abby watched as Kuki chewed on her bottom lip while playing with her sweater's sleeves.

"Kuki, you know you don't have to be nervous. You and Wally have known each other for a long time, it's nothing new."

"Yes it is Abby! Wally and I have always been friends, but now I'm trying to get him to fall in love with me, it's not the same..."

"Look, Today isn't the deadline to get him to fall in love with you Kuki, you have time. Just be his best buddy. For the next five hours Kuki, you and I will be just another one of the guys."

"Alright Abby, lets hope we can pull this off."

When the girls arrived at the TND tree house, Wallabee Beetles and Hoagie Gilligan were waiting like true gentlemen...They were having a poke war.

"HA! Got you Wally! Nanana booboo stick your head in doodoo!" Hoagie taunted a pissed off Wally.

"Oh grow up Hoagie! You sound like your in kindergarten."

"Really Wally? That was the same chant you sang last night when you earned a M.O.A.B on modern warfare three last night."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"BOYS! Calm the heck down! That was the most pointless argument I've seen in awhile, I mean come on, It's just a stupid chant." Abby lectured.

"Hey!" Wally said in an offended tone, "It's a creative and eye opening chant."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow while Abby questioned, "And how exactly is it an eye opening chant?"

"Because when someone sings it to you, you know you must really suck." Wally responded.

Suddenly Kuki busted up into a giggle fit, her face turning red and her smile growing bigger each and every second. Wally became very confused as did Abby and Hoagie.

"Kuki?" Hoagie questioned. "Did something funny happen or have you just gone mentally insane again?"

Kuki calmed herself down within five minutes and smiled. "Well Wally just admitted that he sucks since you sang him the song." Abby and Hoagie cracked a smile as Wally started processing what Kuki had just said. After a few moments of silence Wally's facial expressions showed his anger.

"HEY!" Wally yelled angrily. "Kuki! I don't suck!"

Kuki giggled, "Mmm hmm, sure you don't KoWally Bear!"

Wally's eyes widened, "KUKI! YOU PROMISED NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!"

Kuki smiled devilishly, "Whoops..."

Wally tightened his fists with a smile, "I'll get you, you cruddy Sheila!" Wally yelled while throwing himself at Kuki. Too bad for Wally that Kuki moved out of his way just in time, while Wally ended up eating dirt.

Wally started to spit the dirt out of his mouth, "Pffft! Yuck! Dirt tastes nasty!" Wally looked up to see a wide smile spread across Kuki's face.

"Hehe! Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me!" Kuki chanted while skipping around Wally in circles.

"Well if those are the rules..." In the blink of an eye Wally stood up and kissed Kuki on her forehead, completely catching her off guard. Kuki stood dumb-stricken staring up at Wally. "You kissed my forehead..." Kuki said slowly.

"You told me too." Wally pointed out while smirking. That made Kuki smile and punch his shoulder.

"Well I didn't think you would..." She said shyly. "But your lips are very soft."

Wally chuckled and said "Thanks Kooks, I use a thing called chap-stick daily."

"Heh, yeaaaah." Kuki said still weak in the knees from Wally's lips coming in contact with her porcelain skin.

"So, what do you guys have in store for us?" Abby said, breaking the awkward tension.

"Well, I've got the root-beer, and we were planning on playing guitar hero so we can all watch Kuki kick Wally's butt in it again."

"Pffft, Kuki can only beat me in guitar hero in her dreams." Wally said in an overly-confident voice.

Kuki quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really Wally?"

"Heck yeah! I can beat you day n' night, any day of the week, at any moment in time. No offense Kuki, but I'm just the best in guitar hero, and that will never change."

"Yeah, alright, we'll see Wally." Kuki said, now extremely determined to prove Wally wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Once inside, Hoagie placed the root-beer on the counter and everyone grabbed one then sat on the couch. After a few minutes of talking about random stuff, Wally got up and handed Kuki one of the guitars and placed Guitar Hero III Legends of Rock into the Xbox. After they chose their characters Wally asked what song Kuki wanted to play.

"Wally, you can choose since your gonna lose anyways."

"Alright Sanban, Lets play F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X from the Fall of Troy."

"Sounds good to me Beetles."

Wally selected the song, then Wally and Kuki both selected expert mode. They both positioned their fingers onto the guitar as the song began to play.

_Slow down this is slippin' through my mind, This conversation has run out of time. Honey I know you know what I mean, And that's the one thing that you soon will find.  
I know that you really wanna go, My mind is runnin' outta gas just relax, And recap, and relapse. Tonight, my bodies jumpin' and I, Go through the motions and I'm leaving on this journey, Maybe someday I'll come running home to you._

Wally felt fairly confident, he would miss a few notes now and again but he was actually doing really well. He turned his attention to Kuki's score and his jaw dropped. She hadn't missed a single note! She just got a 200 note streak! Wally had to step up his game._  
I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe. (Come running home! Come running home!) Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets... I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave. (Come running home! Come running home!) This is my one chance to take back, no regrets...  
Let's go! I just wanna let you know, This situation leaves me outta breath. We'll drive till the love that's in your eyes, Drops to the ground and unravels like a thread...  
I know that you really wanna go, I only think about her, must get to her, cannot lose her. You know that I will not let this die, Life support systems and my mind on Rewind and rewind and rewind..._

Unfortunately, Wally was too far behind to catch up to Kuki's score. He knew he would be defeated._  
I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe. (Come running home! Come running home!) Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets... I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave. (Come running home! Come running home!) This is my one chance to take back, no regrets...  
I don't wanna see the day, my words cannot make it safe. Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets... I don't wanna see the day, her tears are falling on my grave. This is my one chance (my one chance, my one chance)_

"PLAYER TWO ROCKS!" announced the TV screen as a hyper Kuki squealed while jumping up and down.

"I won!" screeched a very giddy Kuki.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Dang Kuki, I didn't think you would beat me so badly."

"Ha! That's what Rihanna said!" Yelled Hoagie with a proud smile.

"Dude..." Wally said.

"What? Too soon?" Hoagie questioned.

"No man, its been years, but still that's pretty jacked up...Even if I wanted to laugh just a little."

Hoagie bowed his head and awkwardly coughed. "Yeah, I realize it's a little harsh, well anyway guys, I'm gonna go to bed for now." Said Hoagie as he disappeared behind a door that had the number "2" written on it.

"Abby should be catchin' some Z's as well, I'll see you guys in the morning, nighty night." Said Abby, dragging herself to her room.

Kuki looked at Wally who seemed pretty disappointed in himself for losing at guitar hero.

"Wally, You know your super awesome at guitar hero right?" Kuki said, trying to cheer up the sad Aussie. Wally didn't move a bit. Kuki bit her bottom lip and walked up behind Wally and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug from behind.

"I love you Wally, your my best friend and you always will be, please don't stay sad for too long." As Kuki finished speaking she walking behind her curtain. (She still didn't have a proper door)

Wally smiled a small smile but it disappeared quickly as he thought, "Friend zoned..."

Yay! Chapter three done! :D and sorry for the small chapter two guys! I sincerely apologize for it. Chapter four will be up soon! I promise!

~AlexTheTaco


	4. Opening and Closing Hearts

**Wally POV **

AGH! Stupid cruddy emotions! And stupid cruddy females! Why do I have to like two of them!? Now I know how Bella feels in Twilight being torn between two people that she loves….Not that I watch Twilight…Twilight is for cruddy girls and sensitive men like Hoagie and Nigel…and Me, just a little bit! The fighting scenes are pretty cool, and Bella sort of reminds me of Kuki…and Tara. DAMNIT! I reminded myself about my predicament! UGH! Okay Wally just, just chill man. You can figure this out. So, let's think, what do you like about Kuki? Uhmm… She's really nice, she gives the best hugs, and she is a BEAST at video games…like…Damn she's good. And lastly, she makes me blush and stutter uncontrollably, even though it makes me seem like a huge dork, it's a good feeling.

Now, Tara. Tara is gorgeous; she looks like a model all around. Honestly I haven't kissed her yet but… I really want to. Her lips look so kissable and inviting… She's so beautiful that she takes my breath away. She's funny, and smart, and possibly my dream girl. It's just…she doesn't seem like my dream girl, Kuki does. Yet, I know that Kuki would never want me, and she'll never be mine. Tara's in reach, Tara is already mine. I know she was a just a ploy to make Kuki jealous and make her realize that she was in love with me but, starting to date Tara only chased Kuki away even farther. I know Tara isn't who I originally wanted to end up with, but hey, anything could happen; I could actually fall in love with Tara. It really doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would. I'm going to give Tara a real shot.

**No POV**

A newly open-minded blonde Aussie walked down the pavement to his girlfriend's house. His thoughts were still like a whirl-wind inside his head. He had decided 10 minutes ago that he would give Tara a real shot, he'd let her get close to him and see if he really had chemistry with her, he'd forget all his feelings about Kuki…although he didn't know how he would; he knew he had too.

**_Knock- Knock- Knock!_**

Wally could hear footsteps coming toward the door. A smile instantly crossed his face when he saw Tara's innocent, sweet face.

"Hey Wally! I wasn't expecting you, I'm kind of in the middle of babysitting." Tara explained. Wally smiled leisurely while stepping up to Tara and kissing her gently for the first time. It wasn't exactly a firework show. Neither of them felt electricity pulsating through their bodies, but they both felt a small spark, and that small spark was a sign to both of them that this relationship could become a lifetime partnership. Sure, it would take ALLOT of work, but if they both played their cards right, stayed attentive to each other, and started loving each other with all the fibers of their beings, it could definitely become a life-long love.

"So, uh, babysitting eh?" Wally said casually while blushing a bright red. "Heh, Yeaaaah." Tara said shyly. Wally smiled at her and grabbed her hand softly and kissed it. "How about I help yah? Kids can be real monsters sometimes." Tara giggled, "I would love it if you helped me Wally, please come in." Tara said elegantly while opening the door wider for her mister. They both walked into Tara's home, holding hands, smiling, and thinking about each other, knowing that it was exceedingly possible that they could fall deeply, madly, and entirely in love with one another.

**Kuki POV**

I saw it all. I felt it too; I felt my heart breaking into pieces that were so microscopic that it couldn't even be identified as my heart anymore. My heart was no longer an organ that held love inside me. It was an organ that pumped my blood throughout my body to keep me alive. That is why I now despise my heart. I don't want to be alive. It's not that Wally was my everything because he wasn't, I did, however, love him more than anything else, but he wasn't my everything. I no longer want to live because of this feeling; the feeling about being indifferent about everything. I feel nothing, I'd rather feel depressed than to feel nothing because then at least I would feel SOMETHING. If he could see how much I had needed him, how I truly believed he was…the one for me. I was so stupid! Why did I allow him into my heart!?

Tears started to stream down my face, and no matter how much it hurts to have a broken heart, I'm glad that I at least feel something.

Right here, right now, I am vowing to myself to never allow myself to let any man into my heart, ever again.

I, Kuki Sanban, Vow that from here on out, I will never truly fall in love with anyone the way that I fell in love with Wally. I won't allow anyone into my heart ever again, it hurts too much. I won't cry in front of anyone again, I won't let myself appear weak because in the end I'm the only one who is really there for myself. I'm the only one who cares how my heart breaks, I'm the only one who cares about every tear that falls down my cheek, and I'm the only one who ever gave a damn about me. From now on I'm looking out for myself and myself alone. From now on, I'm Miss Independent, doesn't-need-a-man-around-to-be-happy, Kuki Sanban.

Tears continued streaming down my face as I looked down at the rainbow monkey that Wally had gotten for me on my birthday. My sadness was replaced with fury as I threw the rainbow monkey in front of an oncoming diesel. I watched as the rainbow monkey's stuffing flew in different directions, then, just walked away in search of a place to hide and have a psychological break-down where no-one could see me.

**_1 hour later_****.**

**Wally POV**

I walked out of Tara's place in a great mood. Tara and I just spent an hour together cracking jokes and getting to know each other better. She's a really cool girl and I'm actually glad that she's my girlfriend. :)

As I approached the road I noticed tiny patches of white fluffy stuff scattered on the road. When I got closer I noticed that it was the rainbow monkey that I gave to Kuki for her birthday. What the hell is it doing on the road? It's completely ruined! That's when I knew that either something terrible happened to Kuki, or I had done something wrong and was in some deep sh*t. I have to find Kuki, I have to know that she is alright. I took my phone out of my pocket and began to text her.

**_Kuki, are you alright? I found your rainbow monkey on the road looking as if it got mauled by a bear. Please Kuki I need to know that you're okay because I love you…_**

"Wait…What am I doing!?"

**_*Backspace-Backspace-Backspace*_**

**_Kuki, are you alright? I found your rainbow monkey on the road looking as if it got mauled by a bear. Please Kuki I need to know that you're okay because you're my best friend! Please respond! :(  
_**

"Now while I'm waiting for a response from her, I've got to start looking!"

**No POV**

Wally took off in a hurry to search for his secretly beloved Kuki Sanban.

**YAY! Chapter 4 is finally done! Sorry guys, I had a bad case of writer's block but here it is! All done :) hope you all enjoyed it, R&R please! The more you review the faster I'll write the next chapter! xD**

**~AlexTheTaco**


	5. Just you and me

**Kuki POV**

I thought I was that special girl to Wally. I thought one day he would finally admit to liking me…possibly loving me. But now, I see that I was nothing but a "cruddy girly-girl" to him. Tara is who he wants, Tara is, Tara. In Wally's world, Tara means perfection. She seems so nice but she just doesn't exactly release a good vibe to me, although it may just be jealousy, it doesn't seem like jealousy… I don't know, just forget it Kuki, forget him, and forget her. Just hope the best for them and move on.

**_Kuki, are you alright? I found your rainbow monkey on the road looking as if it got mauled by a bear. Please Kuki I need to know that you're okay because you're my best friend! Please respond! :(_**

"Ugh! Why does he make himself appear so loveable and caring? I know he doesn't give a rat's left foot about me. But damn it, I still love him, I hate admitting it but I do! I still love Wally!" I yelled a little louder than intended, luckily for me though, no one was around since I'm in a secluded forest, unfortunately, I know I've got to respond before Wally sends the TND to hunt me down.

**_Wally, calm down I'm fine. Everything's all good :)_**

**_Kuki, you had me worried sick! Where are you at? I want to hang out, just you and me, just like old times._**

I bit my lip harder than wished-for and blood started to trickle down my bottom lip. I kept reading his sentence over and over again.

**_I want to hang out, just you and me, just like old times._**

Just you and me….

**_Sure Wally! That sounds awesome! Meet me in our old secret meeting place in that extremely secluded forest._**

**_Where at Kuki? On our island? _**

**_Where else silly!?_**

**_XD Alright Kooks, I'll see you there._**

**_See you soon KoWally Bear! XD_**

"Well…let's see how long I can keep up this joyful façade." I thought to myself.

**Wally POV**

I calmly approached a familiar pile of sand; my island. Well, actually it was mine and Kuki's island, Ah this place brings back memories. Kuki and I discovered this strange area 3 years ago; back when we were just 11 years old.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Wally, I'm really scared" A very pretty and petite Asian girl said while holding on tightly to my arm._

_"Relax Kuki, what could possibly go wrong?" A little version of me replied to my secret crush, I'd never admit it to Kuki but I was terrified too. I just didn't want Kuki to be frightened, I brought her to this confidential place to show her a good time since she had an awfully horrible week. The goldfish that I won her two weeks ago at a carnival just died and she was pretty upset about it._

_Kuki's grip on my arm seemed to loosen and her expression looked more tranquil than before. It was then that she caught me off guard… Faster than a flash of lightening, Kuki had pecked my cheek with her gentle lips. I couldn't stop the pink pigment that appeared on my pale cheeks. Kuki started to giggle at my uneasiness which just made my cheeks turn a darker shade of pink! Cruddy Sheila, I don't think she really knows what she does to me. When I'm in her presence, she makes my head spin, she makes my knees turn in to Jell-o, she causes my heart to beat so fast that it's a strong possibility that I could go into Cardiac- Arrest, lastly, she steals my breath away. If I were to die with Kuki standing right by my side, I could honestly say that I died the happiest man alive._

_Kuki started to speak, instantly yanking me out of my thoughts. "Wally, you're my best friend. You want to know why?" I smiled at her; she is such a sweet girl. "Why Kuki?" I responded. She returned the smile and said, "Because you're the only one who can really cheer me up. When I'm with you I feel like I'm in a more soothing version of home just because I feel more comfortable with you than with anyone else in this entire universe. Sure you infuriate me at times, but mostly, you just make me…well…happy." When she finished speaking she shyly looked down to examine her feet. Oh God how I wanted to kiss her right then and there. To this day I don't know why I didn't. Instead, I pulled her into a friendly hug that made Kuki blush a deeper shade of red than Nigel's shirt. I then smiled at her and hesitantly held her hand while slowly walking through __our__ top secret forest._

_About 5 minutes later we came across an unusually large pile of sand. "What the crud is this pile of sand doing in the middle of this forest!? It makes no sense! It would make a kajillion times more sense if there was a pile of dirt!" I yelled. Kuki just stood beside me staring at the pile of sand in amazement. She stood there for a good 3 and a half minutes before running towards the pile screeching, "MY ISLAND!" at the top of her lungs. I decided to comply with Kuki's little "game." and ran at her in full speed, until I tackled her down. I was hovering above her screaming in her face, "My Island! MINE! Not yours! Mine!" Kuki started giggling uncontrollably and I too had to laugh._

***End of Flashback***

To this day, we still argue about who is the rightful owner of the island.

I looked back up to the pile of sand, now noticing the beautiful girl sitting atop the pile. I ran up to her, as fast as a jet but as quiet as a ninja. I stood behind her for a moment, inhaling her cherry blossom perfume before covering her eyes with my hands. "Guess who." I said in a deep, sexy voice. Kuki laughed and then whined my name; "Wallyyyyyy." "Yes Kuki?" I responded innocently. Kuki turned around quickly, somehow tripping me, and causing me to slip down the large pile of sand. When I sat up is when I actually realized that I had tumbled to the bottom of the pile. "What the actual crud Kuki!? That was so NOT cool!"

"MWAHAHAHA!" Kuki laughed evilly. She then slid down the pile next to me. "Nanana Boo Boo! Stick your head in Doo Doo!" She ran deeper into the woods while I was still fumbling to get up. "She is SO gonna get it!" I thought to myself.

I chased after her trail. She was nowhere in sight. I started slowing down, turning my head in all sorts of different directions to try and find her. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and without turning around just to watch her run away; I threw my hands behind my back and pulled her into my back while keeping a tight grip on her waist. Instead of her struggling like I had expected her to do; she hopped onto my back and chanted "Piggy back ride!" But…Instead of giving in to her demands I started spinning in a circle rapidly, trying, and succeeding, into making Kuki dizzy. As soon as I felt her body become limp against my back, I sat her down on a tree-stump and sat down next to her with my face at an admittedly close-range. As soon as she came out of her lightheaded trance, she looked me deeply in the eyes. It felt as if she were staring into my soul. UGH! Why does she have to make it so difficult for me to forget my feelings about her? As soon as I thought that, I wish I hadn't because she seemed to read my mind. She immediately got up and dusted herself off.

"Well that was fun Wally, but I really should get going." She said while walking off into the opposite direction.

"Kuki! Wait up!" I shouted while chasing after her. "You're still coming to Karaoke tonight, right?" I asked almost pleading.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Wally." She smiled at me and then continued walking home.

I sighed as I watched her leave. Getting over my feelings about Kuki is going to be much harder than I thought.

**Chapter 5, Uploaded and Done! So guys I'm going to try and update at least a chapter, if not more, everyday! :) Thank you for all the views, follows, favorites, and reviews, I appreciate them all so much! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love, AlexTheTaco**


	6. Karaoke Night!

**Author's Note: for this chapter I really want to thank Mortia. and Blue2B for their song suggestions, it helped me out a lot. Thank you guys! ;) I also want to thank everyone else for reviewing or favoriting my story and following me! Kisses and hugs for you all! XOXO Also, I want to even thank the haters. At least you guys gave my story a shot and read it, I get it that it just wasn't interesting to you, Oh wells J These are the people I'd really like to thank for reviewing my story: KNDNumbuuh3.4, tater06, KukixWally 4evah, Bkwright22fuzzy, looneymania, Blue2B, Mortia. , and justadreamergirl. Thank You!**

**Wally POV**

I started walking over to Tara's house to pick her up. We decided a few hours ago that we would walk together to the Karaoke Club/Restaurant. I'm honestly very curious about how good Tara can sing. She already has a very pretty voice but you never know when it comes to singing; a pretty voice can sound really crappy.

Tara's house was now visible to me and I don't know why, but I started to smile. Perhaps I was getting used to the idea of being with Tara instead of Kuki…As crazy as that sounds.

When I arrived I stood in front of the door a little unsure of what to do…this is my official first date with any girl…ever. I closed my eyes and started to breathe slowly. "Wally. You can do this. Stop being nervous. Soon you and Tara won't be alone; you'll be hanging out with all of your friends. You just have to get through a 5 minute walk, that's all mate." I calmly told myself aloud. A very cute giggle abruptly disturbed my thoughts. I hesitantly opened my eyes already knowing who had been standing there listening to me calm myself down. There stood a short yet beautiful Tara; her hair was pulled up into a bun. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped a little above her knees and only has clear but shiny strawberry lip gloss. Go ahead; ask me how I know what flavor her lip gloss is ;) *mental cough* Anyways, all in all, she looked stunning.

"You uh, you heard all of that, didn't you?" I said shyly to her. She just nodded her head while biting down on her bottom lip that was in the form of a smile. I just laughed off my embarrassment then took Tara by the hand. "So, ready to go?" I questioned. "I sure am!" she replied excitedly. Even though I had no clue whatsoever about what I was doing, I didn't want to seem like I had no idea, so I slowly put my arm around her shoulders, and you want to know her response to that? I'll tell you her response to that; she shrugged my arm off of her shoulder as if she was disgusted with me for doing that! I really didn't mean to stare at her for doing that to me but I didn't know what to do, at that moment I felt like I would never successfully comprehend the rules of dating. She noticed my stare and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Wally, please don't take that personally. It's just I hate when guys put their arm around my shoulders." Tara said.

"Why?" I questioned, becoming very curious.

"It's...A long, long story." She replied simply.

"Tara I want to know, it doesn't matter how long of a story it is, I just want to know." I said kindly.

She slowly looked back up at me and let out a huge sigh. "I used to date a guy named Blaze. For the first 3 months of dating, he was so sweet. He always told me how much he loved me; he would buy me flowers and write me corny poems. I thought I was so in love. That's why when he started to emotionally abuse me, I didn't leave. I told myself that I loved him even if he treated me bad. He used to call me worthless, and ugly. He used to tell me that he's the only one in the universe that could ever possibly love me because I was just so stupid. Every time he didn't get his way he would just say, "Maybe I'll just dump you then so you can become a loner, no one will ever love you again Tara." I actually believed him. And anytime he said something crude enough to make me cry he would just wrap his arm around my shoulders and tell me everything he knew I wanted to hear." I could hear her voice grow slightly weaker and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "Even though he treated me so horribly Wally, I really did love him. He told me he would be mine forever, he told me that no one could ever replace me…but then one day I found out that he had cheated on me with my best friend. So now, I don't really open up to anyone that I date because I don't want to go through the pain all over again."

I looked at Tara for a long time; compassion shining in my eyes. I understood how much hurt Tara felt, I wanted to say something, anything, that would comfort her, but I couldn't exactly find the right words. So I just pulled her into my arms and hugged her lovingly. No, I didn't love her yet, but I still felt a great deal of compassion for this Sheila. She hugged me back and I could feel her warm tears seeping into my hoodie.

"Thank you for listening Wally, I really appreciate it." Tara said softly.

"No problem, I'm here to comfort you." I said. We both smiled at each other and continued walking to the karaoke restaurant.

**Kuki POV**

Hoagie, Abby, and I were waiting at the restaurant for Wally and Tara. Nigel had already called and told us that he couldn't come because he already had plans with Rachel; they are so cute together!

I finally spotted them. They had just walked through the front doors holding hands with smiles plastered on their faces. It honestly made me want to vomit seeing him with **_her. _**I know Wally was never truly mine but I still saw it as her stealing Wally away from me. I hate how much I care, I especially hate how much it gets to me that he chose her instead of me; that's what really makes my heart ache with jealousy.

Wally and Tara saw us almost instantly after walking through the doors. They ran over to our table giggling and holding hands. One word: Blehk.

We stayed seated for half an hour, chatting with the newbie of our group and eating mozzarella sticks. I really should go on to become an actress one day because no one could tell that I was seething with jealousy.

Tara abruptly stood up and started walking away in the middle of a conversation that I was having with her.

"Where are you going?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm going to sing my KoWally Bear a song!" Tara replied happily. Now, guys is it just me or did she just use my nickname for Wally…and he didn't get upset with her?! He just sat there smiling like a goof!

"Oh, alright." I responded.

**No POV**

***1 minute later***

Tara sat down on a tall stool that was placed on a large stage. All eyes were on her as the music slowly began to play.

**_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_**

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many Kid Cudi CD's as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

Tara's eyes met with Wally's, and suddenly, butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach. She knew that she had started to love him. She just didn't want to admit it yet.**__**

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block, to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that  
And for the first time  
What's past is past

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

EVERYONE in the crowd went wild for Tara when she finally finished her song. Well… Everyone except Miss Kuki Sanban. She looked over at Wally to see complete and utter amazement in his eyes. He looked so proud and content to be with Tara that it made Kuki feel even more jealous and upset. But no one could have predicted that Wally felt proud and happy enough to WANT to sing a song for Tara. So it was definitely a huge shock to everyone, especially Kuki, when he walked up on stage and dedicated a song to Tara.

"This one is for my baby." He said, sounding so confident that it could also have been classified as obnoxious.

**_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_**

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
  
**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_**

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
this oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours.

**Kuki POV**

I just witnessed the singing of an angel…It just really sucks that the song wasn't for me…And that the angel is no long my angel…Siiiiigh! I still love him though, very much. He's just, all I've ever wanted. I want to tell him that so badly, but I can't. He has a girlfriend now. I missed my chance. I just wish we could rewind to the past when Tara wasn't in our lives. I would actually tell him that I like-like him, that way I could say, "Oh, I told him yesterday." Instead of what I used to always say: "Oh, I'll tell him tomorrow, there's no need to rush." I don't really know if I'm making sense anymore, and I don't really care. I just want to tell him how I feel….Oh my god…I know just the song to sing to him! That way he gets the hint! GENIUS!

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone holding it away from my mouth at a perfect distance. I took in a deep breath right before the music began to play.

**_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should've been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you_**

I looked over at Wally and stared him in the eyes while continuing to sing.**__**

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us…

****I turned my attention to Tara, noticing she was glaring at me maniacally…"Today I made a new enemy." I thought to myself before turning my gaze back to Wally.

**_But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_**

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day, passed me by  
Not a day, passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

**_ Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_**

But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now 

I stared down at my feet while walking off stage. The crowd roared with cheers and tremendously loud applauses, but no matter how flattered I was, I couldn't look up, I couldn't face Wally or Tara so I simply walked past them and hugged my good friends, Hoagie and Abby. They both told me how excellent I had sounded, but it didn't really matter to me. I just wanted Wally to get the message.

**Wally POV**

What…The…Crud. Was Kuki singing that song to me? I swear that she stared at me the whole time, I swear it….Unless she was singing to somebody that she likes that was standing right behind me…Yeah, Heh, that had to be it. Pee-Shaw, she wasn't singing to me, silly me, how could I even think that she was singing to me?

**Tara POV**

Kuki messed with the wrong girl's boyfriend. From now on my biggest goal is to bring Kuki Sanban down.

**No POV**

Suddenly everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice….Hoagie was on stage singing…..

**_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_**

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

**__**Suddenly, tons of girls ran up on stage and started doing the Can-Can dance with Hoagie in the middle, still singing his heart out.

**_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_**

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe? 

****After seeing such an amazing performance, no one could stay in an awful mood. Everyone was laughing at Hoagie, not thinking about the stress or even the revenge…for now.

**Author's note: Chapter 6, done! Hope it was enjoyable! You're welcome for not making it as short as Chapter 5…Heh, sorry guys. Anyways! R&R Will be much appreciated! Also please add my story or even me to your favorites! I have a feeling that my feeling are about to be crushed :( Just kidding….hopefully! Love you all!**

**~~~AlexTheTaco**


	7. Chapter 7 Kuki

Author's note: Wow guys, it has been awhile but, I'm back! Just letting you guys know that I would NEVER give up on this story because it's very personal to me and I wouldn't let you all down. My computer that I used broke down on me It was 5 years old and will be missed but the show must go on 3 Thank you for all your comments and support, I love you all! Sooo….let's get on with the story.

Nigel POV

I woke up to the sound of tiny angels next to my ear…Right beside my head was my phone playing the rainbow monkey theme song…Who says guys can't be a fan of rainbow monkeys!? Oh yeah…Wally does but he's just missing out, one day he'll realize it.

I looked over to my phone and saw Kuki's picture pop up. I lazily picked up my phone and clicked the green phone on the screen.

No POV

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Nigel, it's Kuki, I missed you yesterday at karaoke, it was such a blast."_

"_Kuki…You don't sound all that excited and you rarely call me…What's going on?"_

"_To be honest Nigel, I am jealous of Wally's girlfriend and please don't question me about why I'm opening up to you because I honestly don't know."_

"_I don't know if I'm supposed to be offended or concerned…"_

"_Nigel! _ Kuki giggled, _you're supposed to be concerned! I'd call you a blonde if you weren't bald!"_(Not intended to offend blondes, only Nigel)

"_Again….Not sure if I'm supposed to be offended or concerned…"_

All Nigel could hear coming from the other line was complete silence.

"_Kuki…Come on Kuki you know I was joking, tell me everything that happened yesterday."_

"_Well not much, we all sang except for Abby, but, I just hate looking at Wally because he's not mine and most likely never will be, I had my chance but, I blew it."_

"_Kuki, you don't know that, I know for a fact that Wally has the hugest crush on you."_

"_Really Nigel? If that's true then why is he with Tara and not me? Why did he never give me a second glance? Why did he ask her out instead of me?"_

"_Kuki, I hate to tell you this but, I don't have all the answers. I know I act like I know it all but I don't, but I know that Wally liked you more than a friend once, that doesn't just go away in a time span of a week or two."_

Nigel could hear the most delicate sniffle coming from his phone.

"_Kuki, are you going to be alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine Nigel, but I have one question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you think I should tell Wally how I feel? I don't want to mess up his newfound relationship with Tara but, I do want him to know how I feel and also I just want to get rid of this stress."_

"_Well, then yes Kuki, I think you should tell Wally."_

Kuki gently bit down on her bottom lip before responding to Nigel.

"_Thanks for the advice Nigel"_

"_Anytime Kuki"_

"_Well I guess I'll be seeing you later, Tell Rachel I say Hi."_

Nigel gave a warm-hearted laugh before replying with, _"Will do."_

Kuki POV

I turned off my phone after I hung up and threw it onto my pillow.

Alright Kuki you can do this, you just have to tell him about your 4 year long crush on him, that doesn't seem so bad….GAH! Stop it Kuki you wimp, you're trying to scare yourself out of it, not this time Kuki Sanban, not this time.

I looked in the mirror before walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pink tank top with some decent fitting black jeans and changed into them.

I walked into the living room and slid my feet into some old pair of converse and right before I walked out the door, I grabbed a raggedy umbrella since it looked like it was going to be a rainy day.

I don't know what I started walking towards but I know it wasn't Wally's house. I didn't want to go there yet, something was pulling me towards the woods, and that's when I figured out where I had begun walking to, in the distance I saw a large pile of random sand and I began to tear up.

Everything has changed since me and Wally first found our island, three years have passed since that day, I can honestly say that meeting Wally has shaped my life in the best way possible, and I love to love Wally.

I must have sat on the island for hours just remembering everything about me and Wally. I know that I'm ready to tell him, it's now or never.

Wally POV

I was sitting outside in my yard when I felt a butterfly wing flap upon my shoulder, it was so gentle and felt really nice, but then I slowly turned around to see it was Kuki who had lightly tapped on my shoulder to get my attention. She looked extremely nervous.

"Kuki? Are you alright?" I asked in a concerned tone.

She just giggled in response and grabbed my hand; it took me back a bit but I went along with it. She took in a deep breath and released it oh so slowly and then said something that I was most definitely not expecting.

"Wally, I love you in more than just a best friend way, and I have for four years."

What did she just say….

Kuki looked up at me for five seconds before looking down at her umbrella and opening it before holding it above her head; it had started to drizzle when she had turned away from me and started heading home.

I was so shocked that I was paralyzed, I couldn't call out her name, and I didn't want to. I had always dreamed about this day but instead of me telling Kuki that I loved her too and us living happily ever after, I was torn. I had always had a crush on Kuki but, I had just started falling in love with Tara, and I think I should really give our relationship a shot. I'm sorry Kuki, but if it's meant to be between us, then it will happen someday….

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry guys, there are much more chapters coming your way, Wally and Kuki still have a chance!

3 Alex


End file.
